Cravings
by Jigglypuffer
Summary: Seiya loves his husband and wife, he truly does. But there are moments when he feels so very alone. Mamoru and Usagi work to correct that. prequel to "Names," post series AU, anime canon, Mamoru/Seiya/Usagi


"I thought you said she'd STOP eventually." Seiya grumbled as he got up from the bed he shared with his husband and wife. Mamoru looked as tired as Seiya felt, and Seiya ALMOST forgave the Earth King. Then he remembered that the ex-doctor had promised that their wife would eventually stop throwing up all the time.

"To be fair, I said she would PROBABLY stop." Mamoru said sheepishly as he also rose and rushed to Usagi's side as the young woman heaved over the crystal toilet. Usagi was only a few weeks into her pregnancy but was a walking stereotype of the miserable-yet-glowing Expectant Mother. Bouts of her dog-whistle wails were interspersed with giggling fits with the girls over clothes and toys for ChibiUsa when she arrived.

Seiya sighed as he knelt next to Usagi as well and rubbed her back as Mamoru held her long silver-blond hair away from the seemingly never-ending gusher. Finally, Usagi gave one last gurgle and leaned back with her eyes closed while Mamoru gently wiped her mouth and Seiya her forehead. Even with flecks of vomit at the corners of her mouth, Seiya thought she looked beautiful—sort of.

"I'm going to kill you, your highness." Usagi said as the two men helped her from the floor. Seiya said a silent prayer of thanks that he was neither the one who got Usagi pregnant (even to bring the adorable ChibiUsa into the world) or pregnant himself in his female form. Usagi's experiences were very much helping him to reconcile his feelings of exclusion with his feelings of love for the two people now snuggling back into bed with him.

Of course, that love didn't always equal patience for the hasty man as he remembered when Usagi suddenly sat up again, THAT look in her eyes.

"Guys-I'm hungry."

"How can you be hungry? You just threw up dinner from last night AND the peanut butter crab claws you made me go get at midnight." Seiya said in exasperation as he slung an arm over his eyes against the rising sun. He loved them both-Lady Kakyuu, did he love them-but this was not endearing him to the idea of more kids.

"Exactly! There's nothing my tummy now."

Mamoru chuckled lightly as he wrapped his arms around her and gave Seiya a melting look. Damn that man and his soft eyes that could be commanding and pleading all at once. "You know how she is, Seiya." Then Mamoru's smile faltered a bit and Seiya could tell exactly what he was thinking. "Did you want me to go instead?"

I do and I don't, Seiya wanted to say. When they'd first discussed their relationship at length-after that first night of drunken sex when Mamoru had returned and before Seiya had left, the full-time man's gratitude and Seiya's own attraction doing more than sake-Mamoru had tried so hard to include Seiya. They both understood as Usagi probably didn't that Mamoru had more to bond him to the Moon Princess. Two lifetimes of memories and more than one unspoken suicide pact couldn't really hold a candle to a few months of clubbing dates.

And so Mamoru tried as hard as he could and love did the rest. But Seiya couldn't deny that sometimes, in the dead of night when Usagi's arms wrapped just a little tighter around Mamoru's, that he felt left out. He loved them both so much and he knew that they loved him dearly, but sometimes . . .

That's why he'd insisted that he take care of all of Usagi's cravings, night and day, no matter how often he left them alone together. Because food was energy and life and she loved it SO much and it made him feel useful when his complete lack of medical knowledge made him feel angry and useless.

"Nah, I can do it. I said I would, didn't I?" Seiya gave them his trademark cheeky grin and got up from the bed again. He jerked to a stop when he felt a small hand grab his wrist. He turned around and Usagi's hungry look struck him right to the heart. What did she want so badly that she'd look like she was about to cry? What craving could make her so desperate?

"I don't want you to go."

"Odango, I'm just going to the kitchen for a minute." Usagi shook her head and Seiya suddenly felt Mamoru's hand just above Usagi's. The other man said nothing but gazed at Seiya with love. Seiya felt washed in peace. The different shades of blue—one so bright and clear, the other a deep pool—held the same unending affection.

How could he doubt them? How could he doubt the girl who told him that she loved him but would never hurt Mamoru or Seiya himself to satisfy her own desires? Or the man who thanked him with no jealousy or malice when Seiya left Earth? They could have never seen him again; they could have chalked it up to an emotion-fueled mistake and moved on to become the beloved rulers of the Earth.

Instead, the called to him on Star Fighter and asked him to come back. They assured the bigendered one that they loved everything about him and her and anything in between. They risked ridicule and hatred to be with him. They loved him—maybe not as much as they loved each other, but enough. It was enough.

"Can you wait until breakfast?" Usagi crinkled her nose adorably before puffing out her chest.

"I'm not sixteen anymore, Seiya. I can wait."

Seiya laughed and gently pried his spouses' hands from his arm before flopping back down onto his wife. Usagi squeaked and Mamoru leaned in to give Seiya a peck on the lips.

"I suppose I DO need my sleep." They rearranged themselves as they usually did; Usagi thrown over both of them haphazardly with one hand clinging to either arm on her side. Then she spoke up, her voice already slurred with returning sleep.

"I suppose I could use the Ginzouishou to whip something up . . . " Seiya laughed as he weaseled his arm under Usagi's head to touch Mamoru's hair, who reciprocated over Usagi's stomach to graze Seiya's thigh. Soon he heard Mamoru and Usagi both snoring like bullet trains. The noise would be deafening to most people.

Seiya fell back into a blissful sleep, lulled by his favorite lullaby.


End file.
